Black Genesis
by ZeroHexDeathGazer
Summary: Meka Nebugon is the Last Flame Knight who Guards the Dying Will Torch, on her death her soul was rebirth into the Present to continue her Duty as a Contractor, Full summary inside ocs are welcome. Tsuna X Oc


**Black Genesis**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyoushi Hit Man Reborn

**Summary: **Meka Nebugon is the Last Flame Knight who Guards the Dying Will Torch, on her death her soul was rebirth into the Present to continue her Duty, until her Last Legacy Comes. Ocs are welcome, since in this story your oc will be the Protagonist while Mine is just the Contractor where your ocs will get their powers.

Example Given (my Own Character):

**Name: **Meka 'Aphrodi' Nebugon**  
Nickname: **Aphrodi,Meka or Nebu**  
Age: **14**  
eyes/Color: **Bright Amethyst**  
Hair/color/style: **Long** / **Purplish Black** / Semi **Spiked up and Straight**  
Clothes/Looks: **she wears Grim Reaper Cloak under the cloak she wears long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with red overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots, a black collar, her voice is Bland Monotone**  
Gender: **Female**  
Height: **4'9  
**Weight: **50 kg**  
Personalities: **Taciturn, calm, reliable, intelligent, patient, intuitive, understanding, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict, she's somewhat Like Belphegor (Meka had the Cheshire grin and her eyes were covered with her bangs) and Mukuro (Meka Disappears behind the Mist).**  
History/Past: **Meka was the Last Guardian of the Dying Will Torch, she fought hard to protect the torch which was the source where all of the Mafia families get their flames, but one day a group of Mafioso tried to get the Torch for themselves and killed most of the guardians, but being the strongest among the guardians Meka took the Torch away from the Mafia world and never seen for so many years until her death. On her death her soul was reborn to the present to continue her job. But demon Spades is on the Loose to find the Torch.**  
Likes: **Playing Violin and Lyre, searching for Dying peoples.**  
Dislikes: **traitors, disturbed, all enemy mafias**, **those who disobey the deal and contract**  
Hobbies: **watching every Mafia Families moves. Reading books and meditating.

**Mafia Profiles:**

**Mafia status****: **none**  
****Rank****: **unknown  
**Ring****: **Flame Ring**  
****Element****: **All Kinds  
**Flame (of your own choice)****: **Elemental**  
****Specialty****: **Combat mastery, magic combat, archery, martial combat arts…**  
****Weapons****: **Scythes**  
****Box Weapons (at least 5 weapons of choice)****: **Swords, Bow, Spear,Scythes**  
****Box Creatures (at least 4 Beasts)****: **Flame Nine Tailed Fox**  
****Alias****: **Grim Reaper

**Question:**

**Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2)****: **Tsunayoshi & Hibari**  
****Who do you want your OC to be with?****: **Tsuna**  
****What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family****: **she didn't join she's just watching over (mostly on the vongola family)  
**what is your character's love life gonna be?****: **She's hard to get and always disappear when being teased.  
**What is your character's life in this story?****: **she watches over vongola(won her favor) and other family and listing those who are dying and making contracts with them to live for the second time.  
**what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?****: **well, she all met them when they are dying. Like a grim reaper and a devil who makes a contract  
**In what way they Met?(during their Dying Moment where Meka appears and make a Deal and Contract): ** (E.G. Meka always appear whenever there is Mafia Family member is Dying and Making a Contract with them)**  
What situation?: **(E.G. when they are Dying)  
**How did they made a Contract?:** (E.G when a person die for the second time there will be no chance to live for the third time. When they broke the contract there will be a heavy price or Punishment to Pay. (To the Vendicare you go).**  
What deal they made?: **(E.G. They have to help Meka Eliminate Demon Spades.)**  
What does your oc Want in Return? (Wealth, Friends, Eliminate their enemies etc.):** (E.G. Eliminate enemies)**  
How did they told their story on their respective Friends that they had met the Torch Carrier?: ** (E.G. they told them that the torch Carrier is Scary or Something)**  
How did they found Meka(my oc)?:** (E.G. they found her sitting at the Boulder Playing a Lyre under the moon)**  
In What Place?:** (E.G. at the Cliff)

**Lastly what flame did they asked or power more or less in particular?:** (E.G. Star - Has control of every elements)**  
**

_The story will be up soon so Please review for a while_


End file.
